niCE TO BE a gHOsTLy sErVICe
by JZKC
Summary: Mikan and her friend mizuno runs a service called gHOsTly they are also known as ghost watchers. Natsume is Just the person they need to fufill a new Mission or AKA Service for this certain person. Can Natsume help them with all the upcoming services?


Nice to be a ghostly service

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

by:JZKC

**Me: I have no idea why I made this the tittle...**

**Natsume: Because you're stupid...**

**Me: You wanna fight again jerky boy (GROWLING)**

**Mikan: whatever works for her works for me...**

**Me: Note everyone is still 10...**

**nice to be a ghostly service!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**niCE TO bE a gHOsTLy sErVICe**

Service 1: Ghost watchers eneter the school

"students! quiet down please! we have two new students so be nice to them!" a gay teacher said (narumi) pointing to two new students.

"My name is Mikan sakura my alice is using magic through magic medicine and the dream alice I can only enter nightmares.And I can use the nightmare's energy for combat." A girl with brown hair and eyes said softly.(Her hair is NOT tied)

"My name is Mizuno yakiya my alice is to use magic through drawing magic circles and the Grim alice." A girl with long raven hair and purple eyes said.

"What's the grim alice!?!" A girl asked.

"It means I can bring you to hell or decide when that person will die. Although, this alice has a limit for how many times I can use it a day" Mizuno said emotionlessly.

"And how many times is that?" A boy asked.

"1000" Mizuno said.

Everyone gulped

" When can we get to our seats already! I think I'm gonna take it out on a certain teacher if we don't hurry up this stupid greeting or whatever!" Mizuno said in a scary voice.

"Okay then but before tha-"

"Before what..." Mikan and Mizuno said together impatiently before Narumi can finish his scentence.

"You need partners..." Narumi smiled.

"Forget it! we run solo." Mizuno said cooly. As she walked to two empty seats with Mikan behind the famous raven black hair and bla...bla...bla...Natsume Hyuga and his best friend Ruka Nogi.

"oi...what makes you think you can sit there. There are 2 other seats in front there." Natsume pointed out.

"Oh so the big bad Kitty showed its true colors has it." Mikan mumbled.

"so that we won't be noticed by other students." Mizuno said drawing magic circles on a piece of paper.

"He said it so do it!" A girl with seaweed hair said.(Sumire Shoda)

"So what he is a short tempered inconvenient Jerk" Mikan said.

"You should know who you are dealing with." Natsume said as he started to bring out flames.

"You do it." Mikan mumbled to Mizuno.

"No you do it! you have the magic medicine for that don't you!?!" Mizuno whispered.

"Fine..."Mikan groaned. She reached into her poket and pulled out a thin tube-like bottle, sealled with a cork (the glass things you use for chemistry but thinner).

"Let's see how you look best as a cat..." Mikan smiled evilly as she opened the bottle and splashed some of the medicine on Natsume. Then Natsume turned into a black cat.

"Let's go Mizuno..." Mikan said to her friend and walked out of the class.

"Your'e not gonna change him back?" Mizuno asked.

"No. he wouldn't even learn his lesson If I did." Mikan said.

**(A/N: wow Mikan has no sympathy)**

Then the two continued walking.

Back in the class...

"Nonoko do you think you can change Natsume back?" Narumi asked.

Nonoko made a potion and poured it on Natsume.

Nothing happened...

"Sorry Mr Narumi, and Natsume. But Mikan's magic is stronger to break cu'z this is magic, not chemistry." Nonoko said.

_**"Darn those freakin' new girls now I have to be stuck like this untill that hag changes me back..." Natsume thought.**_

"Don't worry Natsume we'll change you back." Ruka said to Natsume.

"meow."

In other words Natsume is saying... "You'd better!"

MIKAN'S ROOM

Mikan was in her room with Mizuno trying new magic tricks.

"Try drawing this circle. This spell is a good one." Mikan said to Mizuno, looking at her magic book.

"No way it would take me forever." Mizuno said.

"Lie." Mikan smirked.

Then someone knocked the door.

Mikan opened the door finding Ruka, Sumire and Natsume (as a cat).

_Blam!_ Mikan immedeatly shut the door.

"Who was that?" Mizuno asked.

"The annoying trio." Mikan said in a montonous tone.

"Remember the circle I asked you to draw? Before that knock?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah...Why?" Mizuno asked.

"Use it." Mikan said.

"um...ok."Mizuno said.

Mizuno opened the door and quickly using her mind she drew magic circle with her index finger very quickly and the details were hard to draw.

Ruka and Sumire...disappeard to ...somwhere?

Natsume was there still sitting.

"Change him back?" Mikan asked.

"sure." Mizuno said.

Mikan took out another magic medicine and poured it on Natsume. Then he turned back into human.

"Narumi forced me to be your partner by the way." Mikan said.

"...bye." Mikan said as she slammed the door In front of Natsume's face.

"oooooooooo..." Mizuno said.

"What.?" Mikan asked.

"Don't pretend I didn't see it he just accedentaly gazed deep into your eyes." Mizuno said.

"I don't get it." Mikan said emotionlessly.

"That's the point. you like him don't you?" Mizuno smirked.

"does this look like I do?" Mikan said.

"...no." Mizuno said.

"But I sense something blossoming."Mizuno said.

Mikan looked off and poured some sort of magic medicine to feel an electric shock on mizuno.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"whatever ...When is the next service?" Mikan asked.

"When the ghost starts haunting..." Mizuno said.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**bOnUS SCEnE fROM gHoSTLy sERvICE**

Wondering what happened to sumire and ruka?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruka screamed his worst nightmare came true!!!!!

"RUKA! I can't believe we are stuck together! It's like a dream come true" Sumire hugged ruka tightly.

"Natsume! save me!" Ruka shouted

**A/n: I know...this chapter is mega boring right? The next one willl be better! I'm not so good when it comes to introduction's of fanfic's...**

**plz review...**


End file.
